the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Five Candidates to Host the Oscars (2018)
The Academy Awards, less than two months away, have yet to find a host. Revealed to be one of the most difficult and laborious jobs of the entertainment industry, and often thankless, hosting the Oscars is both a challenge and an honor for any who choose to accept it. With so little time left, it is as good a time as any to muse on possible hosts before the big show. To be clear, I will only list candidates who have not yet hosted the Oscars in ceremonies past. 5. Anna Kendrick and Joseph Gordon-Levitt Having two of the most beloved actors of the decade by the Internet host the Oscars would be a grand entertainment spectacle. Paired together in 50/50 in 2011, it'd be a beloved reunion between the Pitch Perfect actress and (500) Days of Summer. Some of fan favorite aspects of the Oscars ceremony are singing- something both actors are proven experts at- and their good-natured humor, which these two selling perky humor with perfection. The chemistry is proven, and the talent abundant; a great choice. 4. John Mulaney A fairly well-known and obvious pick, but with good reason. Mulaney's humor is as sharp as a knife and inoffensive except to those of the thinnest skin. His stint on Saturday Night Live as writer and host proves his appealing offbrand humor, remaining classy and intelligent in an era of oversaturated political cynicism or irreverent toilet humor that only hits the first time. He's knowledgeable about the industry, his sets are brief but hilarious, and he'll be an uncontroversial one. 3. Kumail Nanjiani The patron saint of this website, Kumail Nanjiani has many of the same advantages that John Mulaney has plus more. He's just as intelligent if not moreso about pop culture, while he's notable for getting behind some of the most important and timely causes to build his sets from. He'd easily be able to balance the work load, while bolstering it with material about the shape of the world in politics, tech, and comedy with gusto. Finally, he'd be the very first Asian host of the Oscars; one very nice notch in his belt. 2. Lin Manuel-Miranda Another popular choice, Lin Manuel-Miranda checks every box as host to perfection. He's affable and wholesome, he's a great singer and dancer, he's got a big market that he'd bring in, and he'd check off a historical precedent as the first Latinx host of the show. A stereotypical choice, perhaps, but that's for a very good reason and needs little explanation. Honorable Mentions *Chris Hemsworth & Tessa Thompson *Patton Oswalt *Tina Fey & Amy Poehler *Will Smith *Bruce Campbell 1. Dave Chappelle Irreverent, hilarious, and crude in just the right ways, Dave Chappelle has been another longtime choice by many. He's been well-beloved, slowly but surely re-entering the conversation as a quieter, more thoughtful, but no less amusing version of his career. Although he may not have the same sheer energy as many others on this list, he does possess the charisma and talent to make it enjoyable. His sets will be brief but worthwhile, while he will also be able to maintain control of the show. He'd trim down the time from music numbers or weird skits, while his sets and jokes will be brief and hilarious. In short, he's the perfect host. Category:Top Five